


Playing Dirtier

by flootzavut



Series: Sparring Partners [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Kibbs, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Gibbs make their way back to Gibbs' house after their sparring session to do some sparring of a different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirtier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sazzita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzita/gifts).



> Totally fluffy smut followup to Playing Dirty!

"You can drive."

She frowns at him. Voluntarily letting someone else drive is not typical Gibbsian behaviour - even he knows that.

He shrugs. "Trust me, Kate, I ain't gonna be safe to drive till  _after_."

She turns a pleasing shade of pink.

The journey is slightly torturous, purely because sitting next to her in the car and resisting the urge to reach out and touch her is so damn difficult. He wants to squeeze her knee or rest his hand on her shoulder, tuck a strand of hair behind her ear (and when did he start getting such romantic notions about her, anyway?), but he doesn't trust himself to leave it at that. And fun as it sounds, he's pretty sure burying his face in her lap as she drives would be extremely dangerous.

Despite being a LEO, Kate's usually observant of traffic laws to a fault. Gibbs takes it as a compliment when she breaks the speed limit several times and even carves someone up in her rush to reach his house. His relief at finally being home is huge, and he laughs when Kate turns to him and pulls his mouth down to hers before she's even stopped the engine.

This time the kiss is accompanied by her hand moving up his thigh, and he groans when she palms his cock through his pants.

The restraint he managed all the way home abruptly deserts him, and he abandons subtlety, sliding his hand inside her leggings and down into her underwear, swallowing her squeak of surprise and her moan of pleasure. The arousal he could smell earlier is now a puddle in her panties, and he savours how smooth and silky and slick she is.

They buck against each other's fingers like a couple of horny teenagers, and while it's sorta tempting to make each other come out here, he has the choice he didn't have when he was seventeen and he's old and boring enough to prefer a bed.

Not to mention he's absolutely  _gagging_  to get her naked.

He pulls back, breathing hard, tugs his hand out of her pants and sucks the taste of her off of his fingers. He can see her swallow. Oh, he cannot  _wait_  to get his mouth on her for real.

"Gotta get... inside... don't wanna get... arrested..." he manages between gasping breaths.

She grins, takes one last squeeze of his crotch, then they're clambering out of the car and along the path, and everything's a bit of a blur. He was aiming for his bed, but stairs seem like too much of a challenge, and that's how he finds himself tangled up with Kate on his couch, tugging at clothing in a frenzied attempt to get at each other's skin as fast as possible.

Outerwear got discarded in his hallway, and Gibbs does his best to ignore her fingers working the buttons of his shirt open so he can concentrate on stripping her sweater and tank top off as efficiently as possible, and then, before he's even dealt with her lingerie, he's leaning down to close his mouth around the nipple that's been calling to him since they were still at the gym. He scrabbles at the fastening of her bra, and she laughs aloud at his enthusiasm/desperation, reaching back to undo it herself, then moaning as he takes one nipple between his teeth and tugs on the other.

Her reaction is just what he was hoping for, and he sucks and nibbles her nipple into a ridiculously hard point before switching sides and doing the same to the other one.

"Jesus, Gibbs." She's breathless, practically panting, and it's pretty much completely glorious. She grabs his collar to haul him up her body for another kiss, and then she's finally got his shirt open and pushes it off his shoulders. Even in the midst of her kisses he can feel her grumbling about how he always wears a t-shirt under his clothing, and then she's running her hands up under it and he has to pull away so he can actually breathe.

"What is it with the t-shirt thing?" she asks, and he really wonders how she expects him to answer clearly when she's stroking down his happy trail and running her fingernails over his ribcage.

"Hngg... uh, habit?" he manages to squeeze out.

She starts to peel it slowly upwards. "You shouldn't wear so many layers, Gibbs." She tweaks his nipples briefly. "This body of yours should be shown off more."

He hasn't a clue how to respond to that, but she's finally pulling the shirt over his head and pulling him back down, and even the idea Kate Todd might think he's got a body worth bragging about can't compare to feeling her skin against his.

She bites the side of his neck, and her hands are tracing along his spine, one up into his hair, the other slowly, slowly down to the small of his back and then tentatively stroking his ass. He lets out a rumble of approval, and she grows more confident, digging her fingers into his butt and dragging him down, her legs parting, his erection pressing into her, and she groans in his ear and grinds against him.

It suddenly occurs to him, as his brain recovers slightly from the shock of finding himself on his couch with a half-naked Kate writhing under him, that he could be a bit more proactive here.

He props himself up on one elbow, not wanting to crush her, leaving his fingers free to play with her hair (which is just as soft as he's always rather self-consciously suspected), and lets the other hand move over her skin, cupping her breast, clasping her waist, even sliding down between their bodies to discover she's now so wet he can feel it through her clothing.

He chuckles, deeply satisfied, and she thwacks the back of his head.

"What?"

"Smug."

"Naw, just pleased." He rotates his hips into hers. "C'mon, Kate, not like I got anywhere to hide. Just nice to know the feeling's mutual."

She smiles slowly. "There is that," she agrees huskily, canting her hips up to meet him. "How long?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Got a measuring tape in the basement."

She thwacks him again. "I meant how long have you wanted... me?"

There's a flush beyond arousal on her face, a shy look that's just as much vintage Kate as her ballsiness.

"Kate, I wanted you from the start."

Her face grows pinker, but her smile blossoms too. "Really?"

" _God_ , yes. Wanted to tear you out of that prim and proper Secret Service suit of yours with my  _teeth_."

She giggles. "That's... nice."

"Nice?"

A little shrug. " _Really_  nice."

He growls. "I'll give you ' _nice_ '..."

She squeaks again as he bends down to nibble on the curve of her breast, but when he slips his hand inside the back of her pants and panties and tugs, she shifts to help him get her out of them, and her nails are digging hard and enthusiastic into his neck as he moves lower.

He sucks her nipples again as he pulls her leggings down round her thighs, licks her stomach as he works them past her knees, and peels them away completely before kissing her right on the neat thatch of dark curls between her legs.

"Oh, God."

He grins. "You can call me whatever you like, Katie-girl." He doesn't give her the time to figure out exactly how cheeky he's being, just slides her legs apart, buries his mouth in her and sets about tasting her as deep and thorough as he's able. She's sweet and musky and oh,  _so wet_ , and her body shudders under him.

He will, he promises himself, do this properly soon, but for now he needs to taste her, all of her, too badly to have any finesse, to tease or torture her how he'd like to, and instead his tongue and lips are all over her and inside her like she's the sole oasis in the middle of a burning desert. She ripples up into his mouth when he passes over her clit, practically vibrates when he fucks her with his tongue, and it's all just too good, too much, and he wants it all  _now_  and simply cannot make either of them wait.

Her hands tangle in the back of his hair, and through the haze of need and the blood pounding in his ears, he thinks he can hear her moaning and saying his name.

It's heaven, he's pretty sure, between her legs - or at least, if he got to choose somewhere to spend eternity, this would be the spot he'd pick. God knows he's dreamed of doing this more times than he can count, but his imagination could never have done her justice.

His plan, such as it was, was to make her scream as loud as possible as fast as possible before getting his own pants off and getting inside her, but he could easily spend all night right here, just tasting her, enjoying her, feeling her slowly shattering under him.

When she starts actually begging and pulling on his hair he relents, allowing her to tug him to her clit where he barely has to lick her before she's coming apart. He teases it out as long as he can, and then he crawls back up her body and kisses her mouth and her cheeks and pretty much anywhere his mouth will reach as she wrestles with his fly.

She whines. "Little help?"

He chuckles. "In a rush, Kate?" he teases, then unsuccessfully tries to duck the hand that's becoming way too fond of slapping him. "Ow!"

"Then  _help_  me!"

He laughs again. In his wildest dreams he never dared hope she'd be this impatient to get him out of his pants, and he bends down to kiss her thoroughly, till she melts into a puddle and her arms are flopped uselessly to her sides, as he gets shot of the last of his clothing.

She moans when she feels his erection against her, and as he pushes slowly in her head rolls back, and he's never heard anything quite like the noise she makes as he enters her for the very first time, or the little 'Oh!' of surprise and completion as their hips meet. It's only outdone by the feel of her around his cock, the muscles of her body gripping and loving him, how wet and ready and simply fucking amazing she is.

When she lifts her head up to look at him again, her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape, but she's laughing as well, her face bright and glowing with surprise and pleasure.

"Ohhh,  _fuuuuck_ , Gibbs... who needs a tape measure?"

He grins and bends down to brush his lips over hers again. "Any half decent carpenter knows when he's got a perfect fit, Katie," he murmurs, surprised at himself for admitting to such sentimentality even when it's so obviously true. He deepens the kiss as he starts to move, and it's hot and sweet and tender, and he wonders if she realises he's no longer playing dirty but very definitely making love. And then her hands are on his face and in his hair, gentle, loving, and he smiles against her mouth as it occurs to him that maybe she already knew.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
